


Can Butch And Sundance Be Saved?

by Donotlikethem



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotlikethem/pseuds/Donotlikethem
Summary: I have heard a lot of my friends talking about my little death story.They want to know who wrote it.Do not think I will tell them.They are not happy with it.I know I am not the best writer around--but I thought it was good. After I fixed a couple of things.Then again--I don't like those cops.I don't know where this story will end up.But I guess I need to bring closure to some rabid people.





	Can Butch And Sundance Be Saved?

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been able to save us. I'm sorry. Forgive me!'

'Hey shush it's ok. I'm ok. Nothing to forgive. Wake up love. Wake up.'

He was thrashing on the bed. Almost uncontrollable.

It took a full-mouth-deep-throat kiss while a hand stroked a cock to make a difference.

Indigo eyes opened and stared into ice blue eyes. They locked together.

Then a smile bloomed beneath those ice blue eyes. 'You with me?'

'Where else would I be? I told you I would be coming right after you. Hey they let two men kiss like that here?'

'Where do you think we are?'

'Heaven?'

'You have taken me to Heaven more times than I could ever count. But we are not in Heaven.'

'But there is no fire. No sulfur smell. You mean Hell ain't all it was talked up to be?'

'We are not in Hell either.'

'Then where are we?'

'In my bed.'

'Where is your bed?'

‘Besides being under us?'

'Yeah.'

'Where it has always been. At Venice Place.'

'We ghosts?'

The large hand that had been gently stroking his cock reached up and cupped his cheek. 'If we were ghosts would I be able to touch you. Feel you?'

He turned his face into that hand and kissed the palm.

'I guess not. What happened? I--I killed you. Then I tried to kill myself. But I got shot before I could do it.'

'No.'

'What do you mean -- no?'

Neither of us is dead. We are both alive and--'

He shook his head. 'No, I put a pillow over your face and killed you so Montrose would not kill you when he raped you again!'

'What are you talking about?’

So he told him. In great detail.  And he started to cry again. ‘I did not want to kill you. But you begged me to do it. Montrose would have killed you the next time he raped you. You were bleeding inside yourself.’

‘Oh baby. No. None of that happened.

‘It did!’

‘No more triple anchovies-pepperoni- mushroom pizza for you. Ever.’

‘It was a dream?’

‘Nightmare I would say.’

‘We are not dead?’

‘No.’

‘Prove it.’

He waited while Hutch thought for a minute. He saw the smile form on those lips he loved.

‘Ok. I will prove it.’ Hutch crawled under the covers until his mouth was even with Starsky’s dick. He then proceeded to lick and suck until Starsky screamed in climax. He crawled back out from under the covers.

‘Believe me now?’

‘I might have been alive—but you just killed me again.’

 

So, just like Dallas-it was all a dream. Now stop talking bad about the author.


End file.
